Date Gone Wrong Bad Timing Tamani
by 1996thomas
Summary: This story takes place 2 months after Wings. This a DavidXLaurel story but has plenty of Tamani in further chapters. So enjoy and keep updated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not own any characters from this book, "Wings." All rights are reserved to author of this book Aprilynne Pike.

This is my first fanfic so please comment and review even if you don't like it.

Note: This story takes place about two months after Wings. If you have not yet read Wings I would suggest not reading this do to spoiler alert.

"See you tomorrow, David." Laurel said walking up the porch steps of her house. She shuffled over to the refrigerator to grab a Sprite. As soon as she opens up the can, Mom entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Laurel you're home already?" Mom looked at Laurel with a perplexed look. "You sure do walk fast now don't you," a smile tugged at her face.

"David gave me a ride home." Laurel replied nonchalant.

Mom, began to smile some more. Ever since Laurel and David had officially started "dating" she had been happier to see David. I guess seeing her daughter at the age of fifteen finally having her first boyfriend makes her giddy. Now Dad wasn't as hot about the idea of his daughter finally starting to see men.

"Mom, David and I are um…going on a picnic tomorrow on the Orick property." Laurel paused for only a moment. "I hope that's okay with you, Mom."

"Yes, its fine, Laurel it's just you'll be so far away from us on a date" Mom began to blubber, "If anything were to happen to you I just—"

"Its fine David will protect me," _And Tamani_, Laurel thought to herself and smiled. The conversation finally ended with Mom going to the bathroom in order to blow her nose. In that short time Laurel slid up stairs to her room.

Later that night at dinner Mom and Dad made conversation but Laurel remained silent and slowly picked away at her mandarin orange salad. Laurel sipped her sprite, the bubbly feeling making a sharp contrast with the citrusy flavor of the small oranges in the salad.

Finally, Laurel excused herself from the table and quickly lay down on her bed. Thinking about tomorrow, Saturday with David. Though eventually the conflicting thought of Tamani floated into her mind. She imagined the first time they met. Tamani tripped from behind the tree as I was playing my guitar by the river. His inhumanly beautiful black and green hair. The she remembered the time they kissed and her hands were locked into that beautiful hair. Then right on queue David bumped Tamani out of her thoughts. _This was going to be a lot harder than I thought_, Laurel thought as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning the gentle breeze coming from Laurel's ceiling fan blew hair across Laurel's face awakening her. She yawned once then walked over into the bathroom and checked the space in between her shoulders for any bumps. With Tamani not around as much anymore Laurel couldn't be as sure any more. Though fortunately Tamani had set up a whole romantic ambiance for David and hers picnic in Orick, he wasn't a bad guy. Or at least that's what Laurel had assigned him to do a few days before when she'd last saw him.

Laurel walked down to the kitchen to grab another sprite in order to wake up. Once she had worked her way through half the can there came a knocking from the front door. Laurel opened the door to reveal Chelsea in sweatpants and a hoodie. Chelsea waved to Laurel as she walked inside.

"Ready for our jog, Laurel?" She smiled.

Just because the cross-country season was over didn't mean Chelsea stopped training. Laurel decided to join Chelsea on her Saturday jogs now. Ever since the run in with Barnes, Laurel decided it was important for her to be fit.

"I'll be right back," Laurel said as she quietly jogged up the stairs. She quickly threw on some old gym shorts and a T-shirt. Finally before leaving her room she pulled on a pair of tennis shoes. "I'm ready," Laurel said as she came back down the stairs to Chelsea.

Laurel's breath came out shallow has Chelsea and her rounded the corner past the school. They had already run two miles from Laurel's house. The sun was threatening to break through the low cloud cover as Laurel starred off into the distance. Laurel turned her view to look over at Chelsea, her face was red with tiredness but she didn't show it at all.

They jogged over to the front steps and squirted water into there mouths. Laurel huffed and puffed as she chugged half of her water bottle, the plant side of her making her ridden with thirst.

"Easy, Laurel if you drink all of that you're going to have a cramp on the run back." Chelsea said a concerned look on her face.

"Ok," Laurel stopped drinking and took a few breathes. She knew a cramp wasn't going to happen with her, it just wasn't part of her anatomy to get them. "Ready to go," she said without hesitation.

"I guess I am if you are," Chelsea smiled and began jogging back towards Laurel's house.

The run back was much harder than the run to the school. It was as if Laurel had a monkey on her back. Her form was starting to fail on her and her arms began to flail. Her feet banged sloppily on the asphalt of the street.

"You, doing ok Laurel?" Chelsea asked easily control her breathe.

Laurel nodded and continued with her sloppy jogging. Her house was only a few blocks away now. The morning fog began to clear up as Laurel's house came into view. A spark of hope rose in Laurel, she was almost home.

After Chelsea left Laurel went upstairs to take a shower. She turns the faucet and let the warm water immerse her. She smiled and giggled thinking about David and how surprised he'd be once he found out about their picnic. Laurel ran her fingers through her blonde hair letting her fingertips slowly let go of the ends of her hair.

The towel brushed against Laurel's scalp as she dried her hair. She had put on a loose fitting, teal camisole and a pair of worn jeans, it was very casual and she was with David so she knew he'd approve. Laurel raced down the stairs and into the family room to wait for David. She sank into the couch as she turned on the television. Once Laurel heard the familiar sound of a car coming up the driveway she picked up the picnic basket and yelled to Mom, "I'll see you later, I love you," as she jetted out the door.

Laurel shut the door as she sat down in the passenger seat and reached across to kiss David on the cheek. "Hey," she said trying to hide her enthusiastic tone as much as she could.

"Hey," David replied adding one of his warm smiles. "Seat belts on," he continued as he backed out of the driveway.

Laurel looked up to see Mom waving from the front door; she waved back as they headed of to Orick. David turned up the radio as we left Cresent City and head out for the long drive ahead. Laurel couldn't start any conversation without giving away the surprise and the fact that, Tamani had helped her out on this. Words continued to try and bubble out of her mouth as they came closer to Orick.

The tires of the car crunched on the dirt road going to the cabin. The car juggled up and down in the divots and bumps, bringing back memories to Laurel. Laurel nearly jumped out of the car when it came to a stop; she picked up the picnic basket and ran to the backyard. A small table was set up with bug repellant candles that gave off a good scent, _how thoughtful_. A red and white checkerboard table cloth was set on top of the wooden table, along with white dish plates, napkins, and silverware.

"Wow, looks like someone planned ahead of time," David said with warmth in his voice.

Laurel set the picnic basket next to the table and began to open it when David sat down across from her. "Do you like it?" She asked as she pulled out a turkey, lettuce, tomato sandwich out for him.

"How could I not?" David grabbed the sandwich and began unwrapping it.

Laurel began to eat her salad in order to be able not to mention Tamani in their conversation.

"So, what did you do today? Oh let me guess you prepared this." He smiled grabbing Laurel's hand under the table.

Laurel was silent she couldn't answer until she came up with a clever reply. "Yeah, my parents and I were up here a few days ago when I set this up. I was just hoping it wouldn't rain."

David looked suddenly perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"So, these candles stayed light for two or three days?" David's brows furrowed.

"Okay, so I received some help," Laurel replied still leaving the answer a bit cloudy.

"A little help as in from your parents or as in crazy fairy stalker help." David began to become a bit angry. It was slightly out of character but Tamani did that to him.

"Tam's not a crazy…" Laurel suddenly went quiet.

"So it was that fairy. Why would you get help from someone who's trying to win you over, Laurel?" David began to look concerned not for himself but for Laurel, overall he was still worrying about Laurel.

Laurel did one of the very few ways to avoid the subject, she kissed him. She kissed him to keep his mouth shut and to keep it from questioning her. Though when they parted so David could get air, she sensed he would question her again, but it wasn't his voice that came out.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice sounded from behind Laurel.

David began to glare and turn possessive. Laurel knew only one thing could do that to him. Tamani.

Part 1 end

End note: Don't worry Tamani fans there will be more Tamani in the next part. In the mean time I hope you enjoyed the story. This will be a multiple part story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aprilynne Pike owns all the characters from this fan fiction based off of her book "Wings". I do not own any of the characters.

Laurel starred in horror at Tamani. She knew he'd be watching but she never would've guessed he would come strait out and greet them or worse, interrupt them.

"What are you doing here?" David glared at Tamani.

"What am I doing here? I guard here, and what exactly are you doing here?" Tamani replied confidently.

Laurel stood up and smacked Tamani in the arm while giving him a look that said, _you know very well what he's doing here_. Tamani held his gaze and didn't soften. David put a protective arm on Laurel's shoulder, not that if Tamani attacked he could protect her.

"Sorry to crash your party, David but you've had your fun." Tamani's swagger overwhelmed them as he stepped closer.

"Come on, Laurel lets go," David pulled Laurel back towards his car. As David leaned down to kiss Laurel on the forehead Tamani bristled.

"I don't think Laurel has to go anywhere if she doesn't want to," Tamani said as he closed in on David.

"Tam, let him go," Laurel said in a commanding voice, she took a deep breath and said, "Shar, I know you're watching this, come out."

Shar crept out from behind a moss covered redwood. He grunted and made a gesture with his head that made it seem like it would be wise of Laurel to follow. She made her way to the edge of the forest where Shar was and then waited for him to speak.

"Come, we must let them sort this out for themselves," he said in his deep powerful voice.

Shar and Laurel strode of into the forest on the Orick property. They passed the river where Laurel and Tamani used to meet. Shar made sure Laurel followed him and run back to the boys, until they came to a clearing. Long pale-green grass wiped in the wind creating a ripple across the whole clearing. Shar motioned for Laurel to sit down on a nearby tree stump.

Laurel didn't know how to react, or what to talk about with Shar. She wasn't even sure conversation was the right thing to have with him; he had always been such a mysterious character to her. The silence seemed to last forever as they sat there gazing off into oblivion.

"So have you guys had any problems with Barnes?" Laurel asked suddenly.

"No the troll using the name Barnes has not given the sentries any recent trouble." Even when Shar spoke he sounded coarse and with no emotion.

A sound of crunching leaves came from behind Laurel, she quickly snapped around to see what was happening. A dismantled came out from behind a briar, Laurel began to cringe when two others followed the man with a dismantled face. Shar stood up and was immediately on edge.

"How are you my little pixie friends?" A crooked grin stretched across the dismantled man's face.

"Barnes," Laurel said slow low that it would be illegible to the human ear.

"The one and only," Barnes sneered.

"Hey big guy can you step aside? We kind of need Blondie and you're getting in the way," one of Barnes's minions gestured towards Laurel. "I haven't had a slave in years and trust me I could really use a health elixir made by my own personal fall faerie."

Laurel turned around and began to sprint through the clearing. She knew she couldn't outrun a troll but it was the only thing she could think of doing at the time.

"Wait for me, Blondie!" Barnes's minion began to make chase after Laurel.

Shar blocked the minion from passing him.

"Oh so you're a big tough guy now," The troll threw a punch at Shar.

Shar easily blocked it and began crushing the minion's balled up hand. The troll tried to sweep Shar off his feet with a swift kick but Shar easily dodged that. Shar then went on the offensive by punching the troll in the nose and kneeing him I the rib cage, the troll fell to the ground.

"You really think you can stop me with that?" The troll mumbled as he began to rise to his feet again.

Barnes and the two trolls jumped onto Shar, pinning him to the ground while punching and slamming him. Laurel onto the scene with horror. She knew she couldn't help Shar; she wasn't near strong enough to even fight an adolescent troll.

Five more figures sprang into the clearing. Each different in their own way, one had tanned skinned with bright red hair, another had black hair with blue highlights and blue toned skin. These were the other faerie sentries, Laurel was so happy to see them she felt a glimmer of hope rise in her. The faeries stripped the trolls off of Shar and began fist fighting them. One faerie produced a bright orange light blinding the trolls; that was the work of a summer faerie.

From across the clearing two new trolls came into view, one was up in a tree the other was sitting on a boulder each had a strange figure they were holding up. Once Laurel recognized the figures tears began to swell in her eyes and her nose began to run. In the arms of the troll in the tree David was unconscious and curled up in a ball. Slung over the other trolls shoulder was Tamani, limp.

"What should we do with these?" The troll up in the tree asked Barnes who was standing atop a faerie.

"Dispose of them; I don't care what you do with them you can beat them with sticks for all I care!" Barnes ordered as another faerie flew at him.

"You hear that Elliot we can do whatever we want with them." A smile grew on the face of the troll sitting on the boulder as he said this.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Harry?" The troll in the tree asked in a voice that seemed to giggle.

"Well, let's find out," Harry said as him and Elliot flew into the forest with David and Tamani.

Laurel collapsed to her knees, the two people she cared about most were going to be brutal killed by rolls and she was helpless against it.

"Go after them, Laurel!" Shar yelled from the brawl across the clearing. A troll punched him across the face, "Go now, Laurel!" he ordered.

Laurel began to make chase after Elliot and Harry. _I hope I can save them_.

End Note: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please review. I'm thinking about making this about three or four chapters tell me what you think. Next chapter, the beginning will be from Tamani's POV when he fought with the trolls.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own "Wings" or any of the characters but the fabulous Aprilynne Pike does.

Tamani POV

"Why, are you so protective of Laurel, I mean it's not like she's a material thing?" Tamani asked starting to calm down once Laurel left.

"First off, I know she's not an object and second off, how can I not be protective of her you made out with my girlfriend." David was trying to refrain from being rude but so far it wasn't working.

"You're still holding that against us, you weren't even dating her when that…um happened." Tamani's swagger began to falter.

"I don't care whether I was dating her or not it's still my job to protect her." David was trying to show Tamani his method behind his madness.

"You really think you can protect her? You're just human she's probably already stronger than you." Tamani stepped closer making David feel small though he was larger than him.

"Actually I do, I can provide the type of support you can't just being strong isn't enough." David replied.

"Oh, sorry are we interrupting you ladies?" A gruff voice interrupted from the driveway.

There were a couple of men standing next to David's car. The man who had interrupted was large, about the size of a professional football player and wearing a black leather jacket with a crew neck shirt and worn-out jeans.

"Troll," Tamani began to cringe.

"Pixie," the troll said.

Barnes stepped out from behind the man, "Well, Elliot it seems you're well acquainted with this sentry. How about you and Harry get rid of these nuisances and we'll get the rest." Barnes smiled and ran off with a troll on each side of him.

The troll named Elliot flew at Tamani throwing left hooks and right hooks at his face. Harry walked slowly up to David and began sniffing around him.

"You're human, this'll be easy," Harry said darkly smiling down at David.

David kneed Harry in the stomach and began to run. His breath came shortly as he made his way to the front of the property. He heard a crack and there Harry was standing on the roof.

"Oh, that tickled, human," Harry said as he leaped off of the roof of the cabin and right next to David.

Harry picked up David by the front of his T-shirt than threw him across the front yard. David landed hard about twenty feet away. He attempted to get up but was only met with a bone shattering kick to the solar plexus by Harry. David crumpled in a heap.

Tamani saw as Harry began picking David up off of the ground, "Big help you are," Tamani mumbled under his breath as he dodged a roundhouse kick from Elliot.

Tamani backed up against the picnic table, Elliot had him right where he wanted him, and he flew up in the air fists clasped together preparing to smash Tamani into the ground. At the last second Tamani did a cartwheel over the picnic table. Elliot smashed the table in two and roared angrily. Tamani quickly jumped at Elliot and delivered a few quick jabs to his chest, Elliot stumbled backwards a few steps.

Harry slowly snuck up behind Tamani and punched him across the face. Tamani flew against the rubble of what used to be the picnic table. He began to stand as he brushed the splinters from off of him. Elliot picked him up by his foot and threw him into a large pine tree as Tamani let out a deafening yelp before he crumbled.

"I don't want to carry the pixie," Elliot complained as he picked up Tamani. 'Can we trade?"

"Sure as long as you shut up." Harry grunted as he picked up Tamani and gave David over to Elliot.

********************************************************

Laurel ran through the thick foliage as quickly as she could. She ran in a straight line hoping the two trolls hadn't zigzagged to throw her off. She began to hiccup from her breathing hard and sobbing at the same time. She'd tried to stop but every time she tried she thought of the heaps of both Tamani and David lying at the bottom of the river, dead.

The soft pitter patter of rain began to engulf the entire forest as Laurel ran. She finally stopped and rested at the based of a Ponderosa Pine. The sweet smell of vanilla filled her air ways, she began to calm. Laurel was exhausted, hungry, and scared. She knew of one way to get rid of the exhaustion and hunger she turned around and looked at the vine wrapping around the Ponderosa Pine. She snatched the vine off of the tree and began eating it. She gagged in disgust, _if Tamani can do it so can I_, Laurel thought soundly.

Once Laurel had finished eating she began to run again. She had been in the forest many times and she knew there was a clearing up ahead, but so was the gate to Avalon.

As Laurel neared she heard a strange noise, she crouched down and looked through the undergrowth, and a bright golden light blinded her. She recognized that light, the gate was opening, and they were going to invade Avalon.

Laurel stormed out of the bushes and ran at one of the trolls; she jumped on top of him knocking Tamani out of his hands. "Get away from here," she yelled.

The troll next to Laurel grabbed her up by her hair, she yelped loudly sending a vibration through their ears.

"Shut up, wench!" The troll said as he backhanded Laurel across the face, her yell now becoming a muffled groan.

Laurel moaned as the pain in her scalp increased as the troll tugged her hair harder. The bright light of the gate shun before her. Tears began to run from her face she wouldn't be able to stop them from going into Avalon, and from then it would only get worse.

"How about we get rid of one of the human right here in front of her," The troll that held David suggested.

"Good thinking, Elliot," the troll that held her replied.

Elliot dropped David and held out his left hand as his fingernails lengthened and sharpened until they were like daggers. Laurel sobbed uncontrollably now, tears of sadness and rage streaming down her now wet face. That's when she decided to take action. Her hands began to grab at the ground, trying to reach the bark and dirt that lay on the forest floor. Once her hands finally fixed around some dirt she twisted with incredible speed and threw the dirt into the troll's eyes. He roared and released Laurel, as she dove towards Elliot whose nails were about to plunge into David's head.

She yelled letting all of her ferocity out as she wrapped her hands around Elliot's large torso and took him to the ground. She punched at his face, which barely moved with every strike. Elliot sliced at Laurel's arm cut off some of her skin, clear liquid glistened on his nails.

Laurel was no longer concerned about pain though. Elliot's arm retracted as he positioned for another attack this time though he planned on it being fatal. Laurel aimed for another punch, each of them planned for this being the final blow. As they both leaned in a dark object flew out of the underbrush and jumped into the air.

Shar flew down and landed directly on Elliot's head. Elliot let out and low yelp before that faded into dead silence. Harry starred in horror then ran off into the forest. Clear liquid was dripping off of Shar's body his clothes were torn and bruises covered him like spots covered a Dalmatian.

"Shar are you…"

Shar interrupted Laurel, "Barnes has left but I cannot fight the feeling that something sinister is still underway."

Laurel crawled off of Elliot's now limp body. Blood dripped off of her knuckles. She looked over at Tamani as he let out a low grumble and began to shuffle. Laurel ran to him and wraps her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alive." She smiled giddily.

"Choose one…" Tamani grumbled.

"What?"

"Choose one of us," Tamani said fighting to get her off of him.

Laurel felt the piercing gaze of David behind her she turned around to see he was still unconscious though. Before Laurel could continue she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up out of her back pocket. The caller ID said it was from home, Laurel sighed heavily glad that her mom was just calling to see if she was okay. "Hello?"

"Hello, sweetling," Barnes sound a dark giggle in his voice.

Laurel dropped her fun and began to run for David's car.

End Note: The next chapter I am planning to be the last, though there could be some changes in that. Anyway please review my story I've only gotten three reviews and I would really like to here from all of the people who read this story. Also tell me how you like the action. The next chapter will start with a surprise characters POV so stay tuned and find out, the next chapter should be up in a few days 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Wings! Though I love the characters!

Please review.

Laurel POV

Laurel was tugged back as she sprinted through the forest towards David's car.

"Where are you going?" Tamani rasped holding his rib cage.

"Tam, what are you doing here, you're not well enough…"

"Laurel I can go anywhere I fell like and I'm plenty well enough," Tamani interrupted. "So again, where are you going?"

"I need to save my parents, after Barnes and his trolls attacked the sentries now they're going after my parents. Apparently I'm a rare delicacy to have as a faerie slave." Laurel wiggled out of Tamani's grasp and began to sprint back towards the car.

"I'll see you there," Tamani said as he raced through the bushes.

Laurel opened the door to the car and made her way into the driver's seat. Fortunately she'd been smart enough to steal David's keys before leaving. She had gone through most of her drivers-ed so she had a good idea on how to drive a car fortunately.

Chelsea POV

Chelsea's dad walked into the kitchen as she was eating lunch. Chelsea bit hungrily at her sandwich after running she had an enormous appetite.

"Hey, kiddo, where's your watch?" Chelsea's dad asked with contempt.

Chelsea starred down at her bare wrist. Oh no she could've dropped it anywhere. She mental ran through what she did to day. She remembered taking it off at Laurel's house; she sprung up from the kitchen table. "I'll be back in a few, Dad."

The jogged to Laurel's house wasn't very far, well at least not for Chelsea, most people would probably prefer a bike. Chelsea turned onto Laurel's street and jogged up to her house. She knocked gingerly on the door, no answer. She knocked again harder this time and the door creaked open, it was unlocked. "Hello, anybody home?"

There was a shuffle coming from the back of Laurel's house Chelsea went to investigate. Something wasn't normal it was too clam. Chelsea heard the shuffling again; it came from the living room, and then a muffled scream. Laurel's mom was squirming on the couch with her hands tied behind her back and tape over her mouth. "Mrs. Sewell?"

A clanking came from the kitchen. Chelsea ran over there. A few large men were walking around in the kitchen.

"Where is the blasted phone?" One of them yelled and smashed his hand down on the counter top.

Chelsea couldn't help but scream. All of the men turned, they seemed to growl at her. Chelsea turned around and ran up the stairs.

"After her!" Barnes yelled.

The other trolls chased up the stairs after Chelsea, almost nipping at her heels. She screamed again and kicked one of the trolls in the face. Chelsea ran into Laurel's room and locked the door behind her, her breathing was rough. She snatched her cell phone out of her pocket and tried calling Laurel…no answer, she tried calling David Laurel pick up.

"Hello, Chelsea?" Laurel sounded out of breath and a bit exhilarated.

"Wait, you and David didn't just you know, do, you know 'it', you sound out of breath and excited." Chelsea got off subject, but then the doorknob began to twist violently and she snapped back into action.

"No, of course not, anyway the reason why you called was—" Laurel was interrupted.

"Laurel, there are some scary guys in your house, and I don't know who the hell they are!" Chelsea began to blubber.

"Wait, Chelsea you're at my house?" Fear clung to Laurel's voice she knew Barnes was there, she was speeding down the highway as fast she could.

"Yeah, and your Mom's tied up and they chased after me. I locked myself in your room but I think they can make it through the door." Chelsea was scared and her strong voice fell through.

"Chelsea, listen to me you need to find a way out of that house." Laurel's almost yelled she was so worried.

The doorknob gave way and the door to Laurel's room gave way. Chelsea screamed and dropped her cell phone.

"Chelsea? Are you okay? Answer me!" Laurel yelled as she started to cry. "Please Chelsea."

Chelsea jumped up onto Laurel's bed and began to kick at the trolls. One of the trolls grabbed onto her foot and pinned her against the bed. Horrible envisions flew through Chelsea's head, was she getting assaulted? The troll pulled out a white rag and pressed it over her nose and mouth, she screamed but it was no use. Her head lolled and she was son unconscious.

"Good riddance," one of the trolls said.

Laurel POV

As soon as Laurel heard Chelsea scream she floored the gas pedal and flew down the highway. Laurel was driving down her street in a matter of minutes, but then she realized if she pulled into her parent's driveway the trolls would see her.

She parked farther don the street and walked around to the backyard, she jumped the fence and crouched low in the grass. Laurel raced up to the deck jutting from the backdoor of her house. The backdoor was ripped off of its hinges and the kitchen window was smashed. Fingers reached out for Laurel, she suddenly turned around and silently screamed.

"Be quiet you're going to get us caught," Tamani said.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked infuriated.

"I told you I'd come—" Tamani was cut off as he grabbed Laurel and ran into nearby bushes.

The planks on the deck creaked as a troll walked out of the house and starred at the place where Laurel and Tamani were just conversing. The troll soon walked back inside when he saw that nothing was there.

"Any further question?" Tamani whispered.

Laurel shook her head as she tried to calm down her breathing. Blood was rushing to her face from being so close to Tamani. Her fingers longed to touch him but she knew she couldn't that would be unfaithful to David.

"So what's the plan?" Tamani asked.

"Well I was thinking we'd just have to use stealth to get my Mom and Chelsea out we didn't necessarily have to kill anybody." Laurel said a waver in her voice.

"Wait, they have anther hostage?" Tamani looked perplexed.

Laurel nodded, she didn't want anyone to be hurt and she didn't want Tamani to have to leave and be cared for in Avalon for another few months, after he'd just come back.

Tamani conversed with Laurel about his new revised version of the plan. She had agreed that injuring the trolls was their only option for rescuing her mom and Chelsea. Laurel inhaled sharply after a minute of concentration.

"Are you ready," Tamani asked a determined look on his face.

"Yes," Laurel said. They snuck around to the side of the house where the swamp cooler hummed. The office window was directly above the swamp cooler; Laurel cooler climbed up onto the swamp cooler and slowly opened the office window. Laurel lowered herself through the window and onto the hard wood floor that covered the office. She made sure not to alarm the trolls inside; she rolled behind her dad's desk and gave Tamani the signal. He followed Laurel's lead and crouched behind her dad's desk.

Laurel crawled to the closed door and began to turn the knob; she hopped that the trolls wouldn't hear. The hinges on the door creaked and squealed; Laurel closed her eyes and prayed the troll's didn't hear that. Tamani grabbed Laurel and threw her behind a bookcase. Next thing she knew a troll was standing in the doorway to the office.

"Hello, pixie." He said as he grabbed Tamani and hurled him into the hard wooden desk.

Tamani let out a silent yell as the troll picked him up again and threw him into the wall. Was he the only one here, because no other trolls had come to hurt Tamani. Rage overwhelmed Laurel; she grabbed a large hardback book and hurled it across the room at the trolls head. He grabbed at his head then spun around and faced Laurel.

"I see you brought company, pixie." The troll began to stalk towards Laurel.

Behind the troll Tamani picked up the small lamp that was on Laurel's dad's desk and slammed it down on the troll's head. The troll fell to the ground, limp.

"Nice j-job," Laurel tried to sound positive but every time she looked at the limp body of the troll she cringed.

Tamani lead Laurel into the family room where she saw her mom and Chelsea both tied up and unconscious, she saw a bruise forming on her mom's cheek. "Mom," she mumbled quietly. She walked over to her mom and began untying her when she heard.

"We've been expecting you, Laurel." Barnes sounded from the kitchen.

"Come on Laurel, run for it." Tamani said from behind her as he started to pick up Chelsea.

Laurel slung her mom over her shoulder and dashed for the backdoor. The trolls were caught off guard they didn't know how to react until a few seconds after they left the backdoor.

Tamani POV

Laurel and Tamani ran into Laurel's backyard her mom and Chelsea slung over their shoulders. Tamani lead Laurel to the fence at the south side of her backyard. "Jump," he said as he hoisted her over the fence. "Keep running," he ordered as he jumped the fence.

Faeries may be stronger than humans but it was still hard for Tamani to be carrying a 110 pound girl over his shoulder and try and outrun a troll. They continued running and jumping fences into back and front yards, until they came to a street.

"Which way?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know, you live here," he said frustrated.

"This way"—she pointed to the North—"This leads to a park may be we can loose them there.

Tamani heard an engine roar to life at the end of the road, he starred in horror as he recognized the face of Barnes and his minions in the car, pointed at them. Barnes revved forward and charged at them. Tamani pushed Laurel to the left and he jumped to the right, the car going in between them. "Come on, we have to run, this car can't go everywhere we can."

Tamani and Laurel criss-crossed through alleyway to slim for the car; though the roar of the engine was never far away. By the time they reached the park Laurel's blond hair was sticking to her forehead, she dropped her mom and lay down.

"I think we lost them," Laurel said relieved.

"Think again," Barnes said.

Tamani immediately stood up and took up a defensive position in front of Laurel. A familiar siren sounded from the far side of the park. A police man came out of the car and charged towards Barnes as Barnes ran at Tamani.

"Sir, step away from the children and we wont use force." The policeman said, he didn't realize he was talking to a more powerful mythical being.

"Don't worry boss we'll get him," one of the trolls said as he and the other minion stormed the police officer.

Shot rang through out the park. Tamani looked over at the two trolls they were laying in a bleeding heap on the ground. Three police officers stood in the distance with their pistol raised; they soon turned their attention to Barnes.

"Sir, please put your hands up and step away from the children or we will use force." The policeman said again this time his voice was final.

"Two times in a row, I guess you win again pixies but this isn't over trust me, you're just not worth gunshot wounds," Barnes glared at us as he raced off at inhuman speed.

"Are you kids alright?" The police officer asked as he walked over to Laurel and Tamani.

"Yeah, we're fine. How did you know about this?" Tamani asked in a stern voice as he helped Laurel off of the ground.

"We got an anonymous tip from a man calling from a Laurel Sewell's cellular telephone about a group of homicidal mean trying to attack a group of civilians"—the policeman smiled—" I bet you're glad we got here just in time."

Tamani turned and saw Laurel's eyes sparkle; he knew the policeman was talking about David. So though he'd gone through all the trouble of helping Laurel David still ended up saving the day. Tamani grumbled.

"Could I have a ride up to Orick?" Laurel asked the policeman.

"Sure is that where you live?" The policeman asked making sure she would be safe.

"My relatives do." Laurel said confidently.

Tamani watched on sadly, he knew she was going back to see David. He grumbled a little bit as Laurel walked back, but before she left she turned around and kissed Tamani on the cheek.

"Thanks, Tam." She whispered in his ear before running off to the policeman's car.

David POV

It was a half an hour after David had called 911 and reported Barnes, and he was sitting at the remains of the picnic table when Shar walked up to him.

"Thank you for saving Tamani," he said in his gruff voice.

"It's alright as long as it helps Laurel," he prayed that Laurel had been saved in time.

Shar disappeared back into the forest and left David sitting there by himself. David had been hoping that Laurel and Tamani were saved by his call, though he knew the policemen didn't stand much of a chance against trolls.

David was awakened from his nap when he heard something roll down the gravel road. _Hopefully my car_, David thought. His thoughts stopped when he saw a police car come to the end of the driveway. The car door opened and revealed Laurel; David was overwhelmed with relief he just want Laurel in his arms so he knew she was safe.

David ran to Laurel and scooped her up in his arms, lifting her off of the ground. "I'm so glad that you're safe," he said letting his smile show in his voice. Laurel grabbed David's face in her hands and kissed him, this time for real not to keep him quiet. The police car backed out of the driveway as Laurel and David continued kissing.

"Thank you for saving me," Laurel whispered against his lips.

"All in a days work," he suddenly was overwhelmed he just wanted Laurel he felt like he could mesh her into them so they could be one. David wasn't sure if it was conscious or unconscious but his tongue slowly slipped into Laurel's mouth. Her response was simple a muffled groan.

David fell into the plush grass below him and he pulled Laurel on top of him, she giggled. She laid on top of him in the grass and tried to breathe slowly as her hands slipped under his shirt and she traced circles on his stomach.

"Thank you again…I love you," she said. This was the first time Laurel'd said that.

David kissed her, only this time it didn't turn into a make-out session. This was his way of thanking her. He had loved her for so long but she'd always had lingering feelings for Tamani. He knew in this moment that she did love him and only him. _This was the perfect date_.

End note: This was the final chapter tell me how you liked it or didn't I thought it brought closure. I'm thinking about doing another Wings fan fiction or possibly one for Wicked Lovely, check my profile and keep updated for my new stories. Thank you for your support and please review.


End file.
